All I want for Christmas is you
by CherishWhatMakesYouUnique
Summary: A short story about what happens to Annabeth the Christmas Percy is gone. Happy Holidays everybody!


**Thank you for clicking on this story you are about to read. This is just a one chapter story I felt like doing for the Holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus or any of the characters. That would be awesome but all the rights belong to Rick Riordan.  
**** I hope you enjoy.**

Annabeth Chase sat in her cabin alone, trying not to cry. It was getting dark so a stream of beautiful red, green and white light was reflected from the Christmas lights through a curtain that was open just a crack. It was a week before Christmas and Chiron was trying to lift up everyone's spirits by making camp as festive as he could but nothing would lift her spirit up until she found Percy.

She felt really guilty because Chiron and the rest of camp poured their hearts and souls into decorating. Chiron put up a Christmas tree, artificial of course because the Demeter cabin would have a fit if a real tree was chopped down just for decorating purposes, in the big house. The Hephaestus cabin built ornaments while every cabin had their turn to decorate the tree. The Aphrodite cabin hung up mistletoe which everyone purposely went out of their way to avoid, while the Demeter cabin grew holly. The Apollo cabin started singing Christmas carols which got annoying when they started repeating them all day every day. Even the Ares cabin got in the Christmas spirit by taking blood red paint and painting Merry Christmas on anything they could.

The last classes of the day were going to be ending shortly and if Annabeth wasn't at dinner she knew Chiron would make someone come and get her, so she gathered her strength put on a pair of sneakers and a jacket and began to make her way to the mess hall.

Since she spent most of her time over the last two and a half months building the Argo 2 and trying to find Percy, she never realized how good of a job everyone did at decorating camp. Sure she realized the little details but she never took a look at how it all came together. Camp Half-blood looked like they lived and breathed Christmas. She felt like she was walking through a winter wonderland, but her heart still longed for Percy. She never realized how much Percy meant to her until he disappeared. She finally could relate to the saying "You never know how much you love something until it's gone."

Before she went to dinner, Annabeth decided to stop at the big house to see if Chiron had any more leads in the search for Percy. When she got inside, she looked everywhere for him but he seemed to have vanished.

" Chiron" she called but a girl's voice responded.

" Annabeth is that you?'' the girl questioned.

Annabeth froze she knew that voice but she was surprised that the girl was in here.

"Yeah it's me Piper, what are you doing in here and where is Chiron?"Annabeth asked.

Piper stepped out of Chiron's office and faced Annabeth.

"I was going to tell Chiron about something Jason told me but when I came in here Chiron had to go supervise Leo because he got a little too excited about Greek fire. "" What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Chiron if he has gotten any closer to finding Per-"

"Percy" Piper said finishing Annabeth's sentence.

"I know you're worried but you need to relax, you know we will find him. We have search parties scouring the country for him, and you know he's capable of fighting any monster he comes across."

"I know it's just that I've never been away from him for this long. Even when I was at camp he was just a car ride away."

" I think I know someone who knows what you're going through"

"How do you know what I'm going through?'' Annabeth asked Piper

"Not me, someone else really close to Percy and I think she would like some company."

Annabeth knew exactly who Piper meant. Sally and all she probably wanted for Christmas was for her son to come home. Annabeth had told Piper about Sally when she explained more about Percy

"Alright let's go"Annabeth said

They left immediately after dinner, taking the subway. When they got to Percy's apartment building they took the elevator upstairs.

"Are you ready?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I know Sally we'll appreciate our visit. Annabeth said.

"Okay" Piper said while knocking on the door.

It took about a minute for Ms. Jackson to open the door.

"Annabeth honey it's so nice to see you. Who's this?" she said motioning to Piper.

"I'm Piper daughter of Aphrodite, and it's nice to meet you Ms. Jackson"

"Nice to meet you too, so what brings you two girls here?" she asked

"Annabeth and I thought you could use some company. Can we come in?"

"Sure I just finished making a dozen Christmas cookies.'' She said looking down at her flour covered apron.

"Thank you." Annabeth and Piper said after each taking a cookie from the plate she was holding.

Then all three of them sat down on the couch and talked while listening to Christmas music for the rest of the night. It was the first time in two months that they laughed and smiled.

** A/N I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. Once again happy holidays! I will try to update and publish as soon as I can. - Cherish **


End file.
